Fountain of Youth
Fountain of Youth 'is a case that takes place in North America, and would be a great 57th case in the real World Edition (Season 3). Plot After Ingrid was just about to part the Bureau, the team was informed that a dead body was found outside in the park. Carman and Robert rushed to investigate. Once at the fountain, they realized that the body was former MGB agent turned COSMORUS agent Anya Ivanova. They then sent the body to Grace, who registered the fountain as the murder weapon. She also found traces of red beats, which confirmed that the killer eats vinaigrette. They also found Anya's walkie talkie, and got a sample of some wax. Lars confirmed that the wax comes from scented candles, and since the wax got on there during the murder, it means that it came from the killer. They also found Elliot Clayton's Digicool device, which caused them to flag him as a suspect. Elliot said that he was only in the park to help the Triplets get their kite from a tree. He must've dropped his device in action. Carmen and Robert then searched in Elliot's tech lab, where they found Marina Romanova’s notebook. She said she was only there because she was the one who discovered Anya's body, outside Elliot's window. She said she dropped her notebook in shock. Carmen and Robert also found Suzuki Sakura's camera. Once it was returned, Sakura congratulated the team for finally bringing down SOMBRA. She was asked if she knew Anya and said that she never knew the name. During the investigation, Ingrid told Carmen and Robert that Veronica Salter wanted to talk to them, since she was Anya’s cellmate. She said that Anya was her only buddy there, always eating vinaigrette, because she they thought they were the perfect instruments. She also allowed them to take a look around her cell, where they found Anya's fur cap, and a note that said, “Anya, this is your last chance.” It was then discovered that Veronica eats vinaigrette. They started by collecting a colorful sample from the cap. Lars confirmed it was pet paint from doing hydrographics. Since Anya was only the spy-type of girl, it was confirmed that it came from the killer. Carmen and Robert then deciphered the handwriting on the note, and discovered it was from Marina. The went to Marina and asked her what the note was about. She was embarrassed that they found that. She said that she only wanted to help Anya control her mind. Marina said that she doesn't just sit around doing profiles all day, she also likes to her job at the Bureau as a doctor. But Anya kept refusing the offer to help, and so Marina sent her that note to give her one last chance. It was then known that Marina eats vinaigrette and does hydrographics. Carmen and Robert also took another look around Elliot's tech lab, only to find a skull mask, and a video camera. They started with the skull mask, and the collected a sample of something, and put it under the microscope. It turned out to be face make-up. They then confirmed that it belonged to Lupita Mendez, according to the mask design. They went to talk to Lupita, who now works at a jewelry store. When asked what her mask was doing in Elliot's lab, she admitted that she's been friends with Elliot for a long time, and went to his lab to reunite with him. She was also informed about Anya's murder and said she didn't know anything about it, although she did say she knew Anya. It was then discovered that Lupita uses scented candles. Carmen and Robert then unlocked the video camera and saw a video of Sakura arguing with Anya. They asked her why she didn't tell them she knew Anya, and she said that she never wanted to talk about it. She said that Anya always accused her of her looks and behavior. She said she was a Japanese teenager, so she can't help it. But Anya wouldn't listen. Sakura said that she just wouldn't leave her alone. She also confirmed that she didn't kill her, but is glad she's dead. It was then found out that Sakura eats vinaigrette. The team was later informed about the news going on about Anya's murder, which means they had to solve it quick. Carmen and Robert went back to Veronica's cell to search her bed. There, they found a note from Anya, an Anya voodoo doll, and Veronica's smashed necklace. They collected finger prints from the necklace and discovered they belong to Anya. Veronica said that Anya was always jealous of how tougher she was than her. In fact, she got so jealous, that she yanked Veronica's necklace from her neck, and smashed into pieces. It was then known that Veronica uses scented candles and does hydrographics. Carmen and Robert then tool out their dusting kit to retrieve the writing on the note. The note said, "Elliot, have you thought about it? Are you going to love me? Will you make it official?" Carmen and Robert went to talk to Elliot about the note, who was disgusted to see it again. He said that Anya was just crazy in love with him, but he didn't feel the same way about her, because she was a SOMBRA agent. He said Anya once asked him if he could date her, and give him sometime to think about it, and she sent him a note to remind him. But he just didn't want anything to do with Anya, so he ripped the note into shreds. It was then discovered that Elliot eats vinaigrette, uses scented candles, and does hydrographics. It was also discovered that Marina uses scented candles. Carmen and Robert then vacuumed up a sample from the Anya voodoo doll, and when they put it under the microscope, they found out that it came from jewelry. They confirmed that was Lupita who made that doll, since she works in a jewelry store. When she was shown the doll, she said that Anya was the reason she now works at a jewelry store. She said that Anya burned down all the parade floats, and Lupita didn't have enough money to pay for them, so she got hired to work at a jewelry store until she got the money she needed. After talking to Lupita, Carmen and Robert went through what they learned, and they still needed evidence to arrest the killer. They went back to the fountain that Anya was drowned in. There, they found Anya's gun, and a rag. They started with the gun, and collected fibers from it. Lars said that they came from a black glove, and since Anya wasn't wearing any gloves, it means they came from the killer. Then Carmen and Robert collected a purple substance from the rag. Lars confirmed that the clear substance on the rag was sweat, and the purple substance was colored hair dye. Since Anya's hair was fully brown, it means that the killer has colored hair dyed strips. Carmen and Robert then had enough evidence to arrest the killer. To be continued... Summary Victim *'Anya Ivanova (Found dead next to a fountain) Murder Weapon *'Fountain' Killer *'Not caught yet' Suspects Elliot_Clayton.png|Elliot Clayton: The suspect eats vinaigrette, uses scented candles, and does hydrographics Marina_Romanova_Edit.png|Marina Romanova: The suspect eats vinaigrette, uses scented candles, and does hydrographics. Suzuki_Sakura.png|Suzuki Sakura: The suspect eats vinaigrette. Veronica_Salter.png|Veronica Salter: The suspect eats vinaigrette, uses scented candles, and does hydrographics. Lupita_Mendez.png|Lupita Mendez: The suspect uses scented candles. Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats vinaigrette. *The killer uses scented candles. *The killer does hydrographics. *The killer wears a black glove. *The killer has colored hair dyed strips. Crime Scenes